


Not Today

by Superunicornio



Series: Greek Life [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mild Blood, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Theseus y Percival son frat!boys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/pseuds/Superunicornio
Summary: Graves vuelve a casa después de una larga noche con Tina Goldstein (ya le gustaría que en su cama) y descubre dos cosas: que no han arrestado a Theseus y que, por lo visto, ahora tiene un acosador adolescente ("¡Tengo casi 17 años, Percival!").





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luandachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan/gifts).



> Ah, sigo viva. 
> 
> (so sorry por esto...)

Lo primero que nota Percival cuando aparca en la acera es que la casa sigue en pie y extrañamente limpia para ser un domingo a las siete de la mañana, lo cual lo hace sospechar que probablemente ha acabado en la comisaria. Solo espera que sea Theseus y no lo dejen salir en un par de días. La siguiente cosa que nota es que, para ser domingo por la mañana, ya está hasta los huevos de todo.

Sale del coche dando un portazo y acordándose de la madre que parió a Tina Goldstein por octava vez. Podrían haber terminado el maldito trabajo hacía horas, pero la chica había insistido en volver sobre la misma mierda una y otra vez hasta que Percival había tenido ganas de saltar por la ventana. Debería haberlo hecho solo estaban en un segundo piso, está más que acostumbrado a huir de habitaciones femeninas en  mitad de la noche, y no hubiera sido difícil.

Se enciende un cigarrillo mientras camina hacia la entrada y bufa al ver a Abernathy sentado, piernas estiradas y ropa impecable como siempre, justo frente a las puertas dobles. Le da un toquecito con al pie y deja caer la ceniza sobre su cabeza sonriendo cuando el chico parpadea mirándolo como si acabara de ver al hijo de Dios reencarnado.

Ah, nunca se cansará de esa mirada aunque sí del pelota que la acompaña.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí? –le da otro golpe menos amable con el pie y Abernathy se apresura a ponerse de pie.

-Estaba esperándolo, señor Graves.

-Eso es evidente –masculla-. Lo haces cada puto día… _Alberto_.

-Abernathy, señor…

-Ah, sí. Eso –mira alrededor-. ¿Por qué está todo tan limpio?

-El señor Scamander anuló la fiesta, señor.

Alza una ceja y aparta de malos modos a Abernathy para entrar en la casa, aunque no hubiera fiesta sí que han estado bebiendo. Hay un par de hermanos tumbados en el suelo y a un chaval de primero lo han rodeado de botellas, solo espera que alguien lo grabe cuando se despierte. Esperable, lo raro es no ver al pelirrojo roncando en su lugar favorito junto a la puerta de la cocina (a Theseus le gusta dormirse allí y atacar a todo el que salga con algo comestible, robárselo y devorarlo en dos segundos). Sube las escaleras de dos en dos y le hace un gesto brusco a Abernathy para que no le siga, porque si lo dejara lo haría hasta cuándo va a cascársela. La habitación de Theseus está el tercer piso, junto a la suya por desgracia, y cuando abre la puerta le ataca el olor a Cheetos, cerveza rancia y demasiado desodorante AXE.

-Tú, capullo, ¿estás tan irremediablemente enamorado de mí que cancelas una fiesta por qué no estoy? Me cago en tu hermano, eso es lo que hago.

El bulto en la cama se remueve y una cabeza morena de pelo extremadamente rizado además de largo aparece bajo las sábanas que Graves no tocaría ni con un palo largo. Entrecierra los ojos cuando la chica en la cama de Theseus lo mira con unas bragas pegadas a la mejilla.

-Qué puto asco das –masculla a la habitación en general y escucha la risa que viene del suelo. Da un par de pasos, comprobando por primera vez que la pequeña televisión en la esquina está encendida y el muy subnormal de Theseus está jugando al Mario Bros en la antiquísima consola de videojuegos. Mira a la chica que se vuelve a tumbar arrojando sus bragas, o la de otra tía, quien sabe, hacia algún punto de la habitación del cual nunca saldrán.

-Ah, Graves, amigo. Tantos años sin vernos.

No puede ver al pelirrojo, que se ha colocado una manta por encima de la cabeza y solo sus manos sobresalen sujetando el mando de la Nintendo.

-Me viste ayer, Scamander –tira de la manta, agarrándolo _accidentalmente_ del pelo en el proceso y sonríe cuando se queja intentado pegarle un puñetazo-. ¿Por qué cancelaste la fiesta?

-Estaba drogado y no estabas cerca, entré en pánico.

Se deja caer frente a su amigo y saca un paquete de tabaco, Theseus estira las piernas y le da una patada en la rodilla. Graves le clava el mechero con fuerza en el dedo gordo que sobresale del calcetín mientras mira alrededor. Hay un par de condones usados junto a los pies de la cama y cualquier otro tendría arcadas porque a saber cuánto tiempo llevan allí, pero Percival se limita a coger uno de los ceniceros cercanos antes de encenderse el cigarrillo.

-Primero, siempre vas drogado y segundo, siempre estás en algún estado de pánico porque eres un puto inglés. No es nada nuevo, no vuelvas a cancelar una maldita fiesta, joder, que tenemos una reputación que mantener.

Theseus se ríe por lo bajo con los ojos clavados en la pantalla y los dedos moviéndose rápidamente sobre los botones.

\- Re _puta_ ción. Has dicho _puta_. Lo que eres.

Graves lo mira fijamente y finalmente le lanza el mechero con todas sus fuerzas contra a la cabeza. Casi como si supiera que es lo que quiere, Theseus le tira de vuelta el mando de la Nintendo, Percival pausa el juego y se sienta encima.

-Hazme caso, joder –frunce el ceño-. ¿Has dormido?

-Mi cama está ocupada, tío –se pasa ambas manos por la cara y se ríe negando. Tantea alrededor y agarra una botella de agua de debajo de la cama. Al menos _espera_ que sea agua-. Y no siempre estoy drogado, comemierda.

-Haberla echado –masculla.

-Soy un caballero.

-Claro.

Percival gruñe hundiendo el dorso de la mano en la cuenca del ojo, le duele la cabeza por la falta de sueño y el humo del cigarrillo le hace lagrimear.

-Vale, joder. Hablemos de las cosas importantes –lo mira, pestañeando-. ¿Has profanado los territorios inexplorados de mi cuñada?

-Que lo digas con una sonrisa me preocupa, es _tu_ puta cuñada.

-¡Y por eso quiero que sea feliz! –Exclama alzando ambas manos al aire y la manta se le cae de los hombros-. Esa chica necesita un hombre, que debería ser yo, pero –se rasca sobre un pezón- te puedo ceder el honor.

-Vale, calla la puta boca, quieres escuchar esto –Theseus deja de intentar encenderse un cigarro y lo mira interesado, porque el muy cabrón siempre sabe cuándo está a punto de escuchar algo jugoso-. Hay un Goldstein que comió polla anoche y lo hizo como un campeón.

-Serás hijo de puta, que asco me das.

-Soy tu ídolo.

-Depende, si me dices que fue el padre… pero, oye, si fue la madre te lavo los calzoncillos una semana.

Lo mira negando como la cabeza, con los ojos entrecerrados y se pregunta en que momento decidió sentarse con ese gilipollas el primer día de clase. Theseus abre mucho los ojos.

-Dime que no ha sido… la _innombrable_ , eso es traición –se lleva una mano hasta el hombro donde aún debe tener la cicatriz que le dejo Queenie Goldstein.

-No me toques los cojones, que la semana pasada intentaste invitarla a cenar. De otro me sorprendería esas ganas por acabar apuñalado _de nuevo_ por una lima de uñas.

-Porque si soy yo sí que vale, joder –Theseus se enciende un cigarrillo y se quedan en silencio un par de segundo, Percival se niega a contestar a sus acusaciones-. ¿Vas a decirme quién ha sido o tengo que llamar a mi cuñada y preguntarle?

-Eres un hijo puta.

-Soy tu hijo puta, ahora suelta.

Rueda los ojos y da otra calada dejando caer la ceniza en el cenicero casi son pereza.

-El hermano pequeño, el chaval debe estar en su último año en Ilvermorny -Theseus parpadea solo una vez, una vez increíblemente lenta-. ¿Te has quedado lelo definitivamente?

-¡Serás…! -el pelirrojo empieza a reír a carcajadas y Percival tiene que sonreír especialmente orgulloso de sí mismo-. Cabrón, capullo… ¿En la casa? ¿Con mi cuñadita en su cuarto rosita?

-En el cuarto del chico y lo hizo como un campeón.

-¡Hijo de puta! Eres mi ídolo.

Deja que Theseus se le tire encima para darle un par de palmadas demasiado violentas en los hombros, pero sabe que no lo hace a propósito. Es como un orco pelirrojo que no se da cuenta de su altura y su fuerza.

*

Pasan el resto día bebiendo cerveza en uno de los sofás el salón enorme y comiendo pizza gratis que le roban a los de Alpha Pi Delta. Percival no sabe que es más increíble: que aún les lleven pizzas cuando las piden o que siempre, sin falta, acaben pagando la pizza que se llevan ellos del coche del repartidor.

Percival rebusca en su agenda por algún polvo rápido mientras Theseus y Langdon se pelean sobre que princesa Disney se tirarían dada la oportunidad. Levanta la cabeza, sintiéndose ligeramente asqueado, cuando ambos entran en el territorio peligrosamente cercano a la zoofilia porque según Theseus la coneja de Zootopia _debe_ contar como una princesa y, por tanto, es una opción válida.

-Pero es una coneja –masculla Langdon como si alguien, alguna vez, hubiera hecho entrar a Theseus en razón usando la lógica.

-¡Pero está buena y no es real!

-Es una coneja, Theseus. Un _animal_.

La discusión sigue durante un rato y algún otro hermano se mete para intenta apoyar a Theseus y sus tendencias zoofílicas, porque todos son unos pelotas de cuidado.

-Señor Graves… -alza la cabeza y mira sobre el sofá, Theseus también lo hace porque a veces se olvida de que no están cosidos por la cadera-. Le busca alguien.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? –es raro que alguien vaya a buscarlo a la casa sin avisar y más un domingo por la tarde donde todos los que conoces, y le caen bien, deberían estar de resaca.

-Un chico moreno… dice que se llama Credence.

- _No_ –sisea y el tiempo parece pararse de golpe antes de empezar a avanzar muy lentamente.

Percival se arrepiente en una fracción de segundo de haberle dicho el nombre del chico que se la chupó el día anterior a Theseus porque, obviamente, el cabrón reacciona inmediatamente ante la posibilidad de verlo en persona. Salta literalmente por encima del sofá. O lo intenta porque Percival abandona su intención de meterse bajo la mesita de café llena de cajas de pizza y opta por agarrar al pelirrojo del tobillo, pero alguien lo coge a él del brazo, no sabe por qué ni para qué, haciendo que suelte a Theseus que pierde el equilibrio y se estampa con la cabeza por delante contra el suelo tras el sofá.

Hay un silencio sepulcral durante los siguientes segundos hasta que finalmente el quejido del pelirrojo los ponen a todos en acción. Percival salta con más gracia que Theseus sobre el sofá y se arrodilla a su lado obligándolo a alzar la cabeza, comprueba que parece que no le ha pasado nada, pero, a la vez que el chico alza las manos hasta el chichón que se forma rápidamente en su frente, una cascada de sangre empieza a cubrirle la cara.

Percival lo suelta bruscamente. No es ajeno a la sangre, pero las heridas en la cara son extremadamente escandalosas y Theseus pasa de ser un pelirrojo medio anormal a ser un pelirrojo completamente cubierto de sangre.

-Joder –masculla dejándose caer de culo.

-¡Me has matado, cabrón!

Los siguientes segundos son una sucesión de lloriqueos, _ay ay ay_ , y quejas por parte de Theseus mientras nadie a su alrededor parece reaccionar.

-Toma –alza la cabeza ante la voz dulce que acaba de escuchar y se encuentra a Credence tendiéndole una toalla-. Debería presionar la herida, hay mucha sangre.

-Hostia, sí –empuja la toalla, que a saber si está limpia o de quién es, contra la frente de Theseus que empieza a aullar que lo ayuden, que quiere rematarlo-. Calla, anormal.

Theseus no se calla ni cuando lo ponen en pie entre varias personas, ni cuando se dirigen hacia la calle, ni cuando alguien le da a Percival unas llaves mientras lo empujan hacia un coche que no ha visto antes, ni cuando está conduciendo a toda velocidad en dirección a urgencias.

Se mira las manos que entre el sudor y la sangre están increíblemente pegajosas y hace una mueca al darse cuenta de que está manchando el volante. Cuando mira a Credence que está sentado en el asiento del copiloto, tiene la revelación de que está muy jodido. ¿Qué coño hace el chico allí?

-¿Es tu coche? –pregunta al perfil del chaval que está mirando hacia el haciendo de atrás donde Theseus está dictando su testamento a _Siri_.

-De mis padres.

-Mierda –masculla-. Estoy manchando de sangre el coche de tus putos padres, ¿no tienes coche?

-No, aunque creo que para mi cumpleaños…

-Dime… joder, dime que no tienes 15 años y una licencia de prueba.

-No, tengo 17…

El sonoro _ja_ de Theseus desde el asiento de atrás le llega fuerte y claro. Acto seguido el móvil de Scamander le cae en el regazo y puede ver el perfil de Facebook de Credence en pantalla, lo alza y entrecierra los ojos para leer su fecha de nacimiento.

-¡Casi 17! –Grita de pronto el chico quitándole el móvil y tirándoselo a Theseus-. ¡Los cumplo en dos semanas!

Lo mira fijamente olvidándose de que está conduciendo y el chico le devuelve la mirada a través de largas pestañas, el labio inferior entre los dientes haciendo que se vuelvan de un rojo intenso.

Mierda.

-Puedo vivir con ello.

-¡Obviamente! –grita Theseus desde atrás-. Eres un asesino y un pederasta.

-¡No lo es! –se queja Credence.

Los siguientes diez minutos se los pasan peleando como si tuvieran 8 años y estuvieran decidiendo que superhéroe es mejor, pero con Percival y si es o no un pervertido.

Los ignora cuándo aparca frente a urgencias, cierra el coche dejándolos dentro aunque para su mala suerte ambos saben usar las manillas y le están correteando detrás al instante. Debería haber dado la vuelta al coche y dejar que Theseus se desangre entre la mierda de su cuarto, pero, por algún motivo que nunca comprenderá, le tiene cariño al muy gilipollas (y siempre invita a todas las copas así que alguna utilidad tiene).

Mira hacia abajo cuando siente una mano pequeña enredarse con la suya y se sorprende al ver a Credence agarrándolo como si nada, abre la boca para decir algo cuando siente a Theseus tirar de su otra mano.

-Ni se te ocurra –le sisea apartando la mano sin soltar la de Credence.

-¡Qué estoy ciego, tío! –lo mira por debajo de la toalla y la imagen no es nada agradable. Tiene sangre en los dientes y parece que ha hundido la cara en una tarta de cerezas-. Tío, como me caiga de nuevo te saco del testamento.

-Puedes agarrarte a mi brazo si quieres –sugiere Credence haciendo que Theseus se ilumine como el día de navidad.

-¡Tú sí que eres un colega, chaval!

Percival no quiere ni imaginar la imagen que tienen que dar los tres, ellos dos llenos de sangre de Theseus, cogidos como si fueran un grupo de cotorras en Starbucks. Aun así no suelta la mano de Credence porque no se fía de Scamander y nunca lo hará en su vida.

-Vais a tener que esperar –les informa la enfermera en el mostrador de Urgencias-. Ha habido un accidente en la interestatal y están trayendo heridos.

-Pero me estoy desangrado –lloriquea Theseus.

La mujer frunce el ceño, se levanta y le quita bruscamente la toalla de la cara.

-No, solo es una brecha que necesita puntos, sigue apretando con la toalla y, con suerte, vivirás unos cincuenta años más.

Percival hunde la cara entre las manos y pide que alguien le dé fuerzas porque no es normal lo que tiene que soportar. Credence insiste en pegarse contra su costado como un koala en celo y Theseus inicia una pelea con la enfermera de piel oscura porque “está siendo racista porque soy inglés”.

-¿Puedes callarte la puta boca? –le sisea cuando la enfermera le ordena que vaya a sentarse antes de que lo manden al hospital veterinario a ponerle los puntos.

Tira de Scamander, mientras Credence camina cogido de las trabillas de su pantalón vaquero, hasta la sala de espera y lo sienta de malas maneras. Theseus parece haber perdido la fuerza y se queda sentado, cabeza hacia atrás apoyada en la pared y la toalla, que antes era verde, teñida de rojo sobre la cara. Percival mira a Credence que se ha sentado a su lado y, por primera vez, se da cuenta de que el chico no pinta nada allí. Ni siquiera sabe qué hacía en Alpha Kappa (tienden a ignorar el Mu del comienzo porque siempre hay algún gracioso que muge como una vaca).

-¿Cómo me has encontrado? –masculla, Theseus se ríe por lo bajo.

-Mire en Facebook –anuncia el chico-. ¿Puedes aceptar mi petición de amistad?

-¿No?

-No quiere que lo capen, chico –le informa Theseus mirándolo con un solo ojo bajo la toalla.

-¿Qué coño dices?

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Credence poniendo morritos y llevándose el pulgar a la boca para mordisquear la piel, la lengua rosada demasiado visible para un gesto tan simple-. ¿No quieres que sepan que estamos…?

-¡No estamos nada! –Masculla bruscamente poniéndose en pie, le da una patada a Theseus en la espinilla-. Voy a traerte un puto zumo o algo de beber con bífidus, no quiero que tu madre me llame de nuevo para acusarme de que estás malnutrido.

-¡Seguro que eso le preocupa mucho más que tu intento de asesinato!

Bufa ignorándolo.

Se entretiene más de la cuenta en la zona con las máquinas dispensadoras, hay una enfermera que le hace ojitos y no puede evitar sonreír con chulería. La rubia finge que no está interesada, pero puede ver perfectamente como cuchichea con otra enferma y sabe que la tiene el bote. Se yergue dispuesto a ir a decirle dos cosas bonitas y conseguir su número cuando su teléfono móvil comienza a sonar. Gruñe, pensando que es Scamander y contesta con brusquedad.

-¡Ya voy, joder! ¡Dos minutos!

-¿¡Qué hace mi hermano con Scamander en una sala de urgencias, Graves!? –Durante un instante no entiende que está pasando ni quién le grita-. ¡Qué hace mi hermano contigo! O con Scamander. ¡Mi hermano pequeño no debería estar cerca de ninguno de los dos!

Tina Goldstein parece a punto de tener un ataque. Percival gira sobre sus talones y casi corre hacia la sala de esperas mientras la chica sigue gritándole al oído.

-¡Relaja la raja, Goldstein! Yo que sé qué hace tu hermanito con tu novio.

-¡No _ese_ Scamander! No te hagas el idiota, Graves. ¡Dime ahora mismo que hace mi hermano con Theseus y contigo!

-No sé de qué hablas –sisea echando a correr porque se imagina lo peor.

-¿Qué no sabes? –masculla-. ¿¡Qué no sabes!? ¡Scamander está subiendo historias a Snapchat! ¡Con mi hermano de 16 años! ¡En Urgencias!

-No sé qué tiene que ver eso conmigo –intenta disimular entrando en la sala de espera y dirigiéndose hacia el par de idiotas.

-No me tomes por tonta, Graves, ¡dónde está Scamander estás tú!

-No somos gemelos siameses, Goldstein –masculla mientras le arranca el móvil a Theseus de la mano y les lanza una mirada asesina-. No me comas la cabeza, Porpentina.

-¿Qué no…?

Cuelga a la chica y mira a Theseus y Credence que estaban sentados con las cabezas muy cerca mientras se hacían fotos con el iPhone del pelirrojo. El móvil de Credence empieza a sonar y se lo quita también antes de que pueda contestar.

-Mierda –le cuelga a Goldstein-. ¿Qué coño hacéis?

-Le contamos al mundo que me has intentado matar –informa Theseus-. ¿Me devuelves el móvil?

-¿Y el mío? Me están llamando.

-No –escupe-. Tu hermana me ha llamado para gritarme porque estás conmigo y el anormal este en urgencias.

-Oh –lo mira con esos ojazos felinos peligrosamente eróticos.

-Sí, sí. _Oh_. A ver cómo le explico a la loca de tu hermana que hago con un crío de 16 años en urgencias –señala al pelirrojo-. A ti te castro.

-¿Theseus Scamander? –llama un enfermero justo a tiempo. Theseus se pone rápidamente en pie y sale huyendo en dirección al hombre porque es un maldito cobarde.

Percival gruñe y se deja caer en el incómodo asiento de plástico. Se pasa una mano por la cara y hace una mueca cuando siente la sangre pegajosa, ya ni se acordaba.

-Voy a cumplir 17 años en dos semanas –murmura Credence pegándose mucho a su costado y deslizando un par de dedos por su pecho hasta la cinturilla del pantalón. Percival lo mira sintiendo que se siente mucho menos enfadado con el chico-. Además, ya sabes que soy _muy_ maduro... ¿quieres que te lo recuerde?

Gruñe echando la cabeza hacia atrás y no aparta al chico cuando empieza a darle besitos en la mandíbula.

Está muy jodido.

*

Theseus los encuentra una hora después en el coche mientras Percival intenta recuperarse de la mamada del siglo que acaba de hacer el chaval. Pensaba que el chico no podría superar su encuentro del día anterior, pero Credence se encarga de demostrarle que le pone mucho más cuando están en un puto aparcamiento donde cualquiera podría verlos.

- _Hieputa_ _malparido_ –masculla Scamander dando un golpe en la ventanilla. Credence se inclina sobre él para bajar el cristal, Percival no se mueve ni un milímetro. Le acaban de succionar el cerebro por la polla-. Yo luchando por mi vida y tú aquí disfrutando de los placeres de la carne, que de vicio tienes.

Credence suelta una risita encantadora que ningún chico de 16 años debería tener derecho a emitir y se vuelve a su asiento.

-Tengo que ir a casa –anuncia. Percival asiente y mira a Theseus que le tira su informe médico al regazo antes de mascullar: “guarda al pequeño Graves, tío, que no coja frío”.

Gruñe recolocándose la ropa antes de echarle un vistazo al informe. Credence se gira en el asiento y le toca con cuidado el enorme apósito que le han puesto al pelirrojo en la frente, Percival lo mira en el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Duele?

-Ni un poquito –anuncia feliz, demasiado feliz. Le han limpiado la cara y probablemente está colocado hasta las trancas de analgésicos-. ¿Sabes qué me ayudaría…?

-No –lo corta metiendo la llave en el contacto, Credence parpadea con inocencia. Joder, no debería mirar con inocencia a nadie, ese chico lleva el demonio del vicio y la lujuria dentro.

-Iba a decir que una hamburguesa –masculla y agrega mucho más bajito: -Y una mamada.

-¿Quieres que te castre? Aun puedo ir a buscar un bisturí.

Credence se pone el cinturón de seguridad mientras salen del aparcamiento y Percival está acostumbrado a su vida, sabe que vive día a día en una especie de espectáculo que no tiene ni puta gracia, pero que Credence colabore en la locura es algo que no esperaba. Al chico le cae bien Theseus y Percival solo quiere quitárselo de encima. A ambos. Ya le da igual.

Van a comprarle una hamburguesa a Theseus, porque si no nunca se callará, antes de volver hacia Alpha Kappa. El pelirrojo es el primero en salir del coche informándoles que necesita bajar la comida con cerveza y Graves lo sigue después dejando que Credence se siente tras del volante. Se entretiene en la puerta en contra de sus mejores intenciones, inclinándose para que Credence lo bese y le diga lo bien que se lo ha pasado.

-Estás mal, chaval –le informa. Credence se encoge de hombros con los labios fruncidos y Percival tiene que besarlos hasta que están rojos, hasta que lo tiene gimiendo bajito y removiéndose en el asiento.

-¿Puedo entrar y pasar un rato en tu cuarto?

Lo mira con una ceja alzada.

-No.

-Percival…

-Graves, enano, es Graves. Ahora te vas a casa y te comportas como un adolescente, te la cascas en la ducha y dejas de jugar con los mayores.

Credence frunce el ceño y le tira del frontal de la camisa haciendo que pierda ligeramente el equilibrio, sus caras quedan a escasos centímetros y el chaval se limita a darle un besito suave en la barbilla.

-Mi cumpleaños es dentro de dos semanas, en mi casa, el sábado. Espero verte allí, Percival –le da otro beso antes de dejarlo ir y volverse hacia el volante.

Graves cierra la puerta y parpadea como un idiota mientras el coche se pone en marcha.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? –pregunta al aire.

-Que te has sacado novio, Gravesin.

Cuando se gira Theseus y Langdon están sentados en el sofá que tienen en mitad del césped, una bolsa de patatas fritas entre ambos y un par de cervezas. Langdon asiente muy serio cogiendo un puñado de patatas.

-No digas gilipolleces –le dice antes de pasar de largo en dirección a la casa.

Credence solo es un crío con un juguete nuevo, se le pasará en nada y Percival podrá seguir con su vida sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo.

Espera.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy en tumblr [nury](http://ardilla-cocainomana.tumblr.com/)


End file.
